Reflection After Glass
by SatisFiction
Summary: This is a second epilogue to City of Glass. What happened after they return to New York? If you're not hooked be the first few pghs, stop! all comments appreciated


Reflection

It's half worth the battle...

"Again!" Jace commanded.

With a sigh and grunt Clary charged at him with precision and set determination, a seraph blade in each hand, her hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Her onslaught was paced and timely. Jace countered her blows without reacting to them as he would with any regular opponent, sweat dripping down his curls. Clary had come far with her training, with Jace's help along with Isabelle and Alec's. She was becoming what was in her blood, a Shadowhunter, and was developing with Marks as well.

It had been weeks since their final battle with Valentine. Clary still insisted that they start the training as soon as they got back to New York. She was living in the institute now and had gained a second family, the Lightwoods.

"Jace---" Clary said, as she persisted on him so quickly he was unable to draw a counter attack. He fell flat on his back with a surprised exhale. They were in the training room spacious enough for combat.

"You're becoming to good at this," Jace said with a twisted smile, panting steadily.

"Am I not suppose to," She said. And with a flick of her risk sheathed her seraph blades into her belt to outstretch a hand at Jace. He took it with a yank pulling her to the ground on top of him. She fell hard against his chest causing him to release an unexpected breath with a slight laugh. They were becoming great sparring partners almost too in sync with each other in every way. When one missed a step it was unexpected.

"No fair. This doesn't count."

"Think of this part as intermission." He said.

Clary looked into his eyes, and felt like she was floating on air. She smiled and leaned over to start the kiss, where Jace met her lips with his. They kissed like the first time they ever did up in the greenhouse, intertwined in the moment now with more love and clarity. Clary could feel his warmth and beating heart through his shirt getting more persistent as the kiss ensued, then lightened. They smiled at each other with a cool satisfaction as if they were both thinking the same thing.

"You're getting to good at that." She said with a cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Practice does make perfect," he answered with a smirk, only Jace can pull off. His fingers cupped her face as his lips brushed slowly against the fall of her cheek. "My Clary," he whispered, against her skin sending her pulse through the roof. It still felt like a dream to him, feeling this happy, a feeling he never really recalled having. No longer was to love to destroy, but to have.

His lips moved slowly to hers. Their lips were perfect magnets, connecting at the closest touch. "Jace..." she mumbled in between kisses trying to pull away from him. _God help me. _He moved slowly to kiss the fall of her neck. "Yes?" He said. She felt so weak so helpless by his touch. It was unlike anything, like the warmth of the sun overpowering her body, her senses. Jace's hand was moving slowly down her back."It's getting..." she tried to complete the sentence with what little will she had left. At last she found some. She pulled off of him regretfully. "It's getting late, Jace." He looked as if someone shook him out of a daydream. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"I think I spoiled my appetite." Jace said.

"How's that?"

"Well I'm already on desert." He said with a sly expression.

Clary grinned warmly. "Come on," she said getting to her feet, outstretching a hand again. This time he took it to balance himself up.

"Nice defense." Jace said, concluding the training session. "It took Alec two years before he could do that. You have an exceptional teacher not to mention one who has the hots for you." He said moving closer to her.

"Oh no, Jace." She said shaking her head slowly stepping back to ward him off. She knew once he got her in his grasp it would be impossible to let go. She wasn't fully recovered from the first try. "We're late as is."

He smiled, knowing she was on to his plan, then turned his gaze to the indigo sky.

"By the Angel, let's hope Maryse cooked dinner this time." Jace said hoping Isabelle had no part in this evening's meal. Last time she tried another attempt at soup, which made everyone around the table turn from green to purple. Jace could have sworn he saw something moving in his bowl.

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

As she walked to the door of the training room, she looked back at Jace putting the weapons back against the wall and said with a creased smile "Care to join me?" Jace who had been preoccupied with the weapons dropped one by the hilt clumsily on his shoe-less foot. Jace a klutz that was hard to believe. Clary laughed in surprise placing a hand over her mouth to hide some of it.

He turned and looked at her hopping and holding the foot that was kissed by the hilt's touch. When Clary came into his life, he lost a sense of steadiness even with the Marks of balance and sure-footedness.

"You're serious?" Jace said, surprised for the second time tonight.

"Yes, that's if you want to." Clary said. They had never gotten that close to being, well close. The idea just came to her in the moment as a time saver. He turned away from the task of putting the weapons away, and started towards her, with a look of hidden motives and intentions.

In the blink of an eye Jace was in front of her. He was close enough to taste her breath. Before Clary could answer Jace kissed her words away. He wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her off her feet.

"I doubt we'll be quick about that." He said with a cheshire smile.

"We can try," she said kissing him more passionate than before and running her fingers in his sodden curls. He bent to grab her feet into his free arm and whisked her away through the doors of the training room, still locked in a passionate embrace.

***

"Ow." Simon said as Isabelle hit him on the wrist like a grade school teacher. He tried to take a sip of his dinner that was filled in a silver flask.

"I wait any longer I'll turn to ashes," He pleaded.

"Then ashes it is. It's a wonder you can still set foot in the institute without doing some vampire convulsion." Isabelle said, pointing out the fact that Simon was a vampire that treaded over holy ground.

"I don't know why either. I guess I'm one lucky vampire." Simon added.

"Maybe it's that mark on your head or the fact that you defy the laws of the Night Children, day in and day out, by not burning at the sight of day." Isabelle rubbed a finger on the Mark of Cain. Clary had placed it on his forehead, when they were in Alicante, for protection from his own kind. It didn't fade away even the slightest.

"Nothing doesn't surprise me anymore," Simon shrugged, his mouth dry with the taste for dinner at his throat.

"What's taking those two so long?" she said with a sigh.

And on cue, Clary and Jace entered the dinning room hand in hand giggling at an apparent joke they only knew. "About time you two got here. What were you guys doing? Fighting a Greater Demon?"

They looked at each other.

"Did it have hot breath?" Simon added looking at Clary and Jace whose hair was damp and lifeless.

"Er...We were just training." Clary said at the exact time Jace said "...taking a shower."

Clary could feel her entire face blush and quickly released her hand from Jace's, who was still smiling from the reaction on Simon's face.

Simon, who had managed to get a sip of the cow blood before he heard what Jace had said, didn't want to spit it out, that wouldn't be good for anyone. So he took a hard swallow that felt heavy as iron going down his throat. "You what?" was all he could manage to retort, in a groggy hustled voice.

"Nothing! What's for dinner?" Clary said quickly changing the subject, taking a seat opposite him.

"Where's everyone?" Jace said looking around the room.

"Well, mom had to leave with Alec and dad. They had an unexpected meeting at the Hall and didn't say much about it. Something about the finality of seats, so we ordered in."

"My favorite. Izzy-free cooking." Jace said at the same time Isabelle shot him a glare that could kill.

***

"So the Fey found someone to represent them?" Clary said, taking her food from the center of the table, while Jace sat beside her eating what looked like a meal for a king. He always had more food than any one on his plate. Clary stared at him wondering how guys did it, kept their food from making a physical appearance over their waistline. She could understand that Jace was well in shape and fit but ate like he was pregnant with twins, or even triplets.

"Wan-some." Jace said to Clary with a full mouth.

"No thanks." Clary shook her head, realizing how hard she must've been staring.

"Maybe. We'll find out more when they return later." Isabelle said taking a bite of her sesame chicken.

"Well if you ask me, it's about time they picked someone. What was wrong with choosing Meliorn to represent them anyway?" Simon said.

"The same reason they didn't want Raphael, someone who uses a situation and takes advantage of the whole." Jace said.

"Isn't that what leaders do? And who else were they suppose to pick to represent the Night Children, at the time?" Clary said, fiddling with what looked like beans on her plate. Clary was all for vegetables but not when it took over half of her plate. She had been placed on a strict diet until the training was well in her system, nothing to heavy, unlike Jace, who finished his steak in one bite. She could only take so much.

"Raphael doesn't represent all Night Children. Besides, he was only supposed to be a stand in until Camille comes back, but no one has heard from her since she left the hotel months ago." Simon added. "Some of the vampires say he leads by the age he looks, most of the time making hasty decisions that causes disagreements amongst them. Like letting me live for instance." He said looking at the flask.

"And leaders don't take advantage of their followers they take advantage of their opposition alone." Jace added answering Clary's first question. "If Meliorn takes the seat he will be the Seelie Queen's puppet and we all know how that goes. The fey are the closest things to demons as they come and no one wants to deal with their style of approach, wait, watch, and act later."

"Meliorn isn't that way, besides I dated him once." Isabelle intruded "...well his ego is out of this world." She added remembering Meliorn's sometimes brute and self-righteous behavior.

"You two were perfect for each other weren't you." Jace said.

"No actually he always gave me the shivers, I can't even remember the reason I dated him. Oh yeah something about his shoe size. Or was it mine?" Isabelle recollected half to herself.

For the second time tonight Simon almost choked himself blue. He wondered what kind of vampire he was to be choking on blood so often.

"You ok, Simon" Isabelle said patting him on the back gently.

"I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat, as Jace rolled his eyes from Isabelle's response.

"Again, we'll just have to wait for news from them, on the matter exactly." Isabelle said.

***

It was a cool and quiet Friday night. After dinner, Isabelle wanted to do something fun with Simon. He suggested they go see a classic movie that was back in theaters for a short time, Night of The Living Dead. Isabelle wasn't scared of anything and Simon knew she wouldn't mind tagging along to see it. They were becoming very close and didn't mind each other's company, Downworlder and Shadowhunter. Sitting by the window in the library looking out over the clear starry night, Clary, in a way felt a little jealous, after all it was always her tagging along with Simon on his weird nights out. But this was something she accepted and was getting used to. Everything was changing around her. It wasn't but three months ago that the world of Shadowhunters didn't exist and Clary realized how complicated it was now. Shadowhunters were the officers of this hidden world and were on call day and night. There had been small demon sightings around the city since they got back. Clary accompanied Jace, Alec and Isabelle but never really got a chance to partake in battle. Some how Jace shielded her from that. He always willed her to be strong against anything. Why now, what had changed? Who so protective? When they returned to the institute she could only give him the silent treatment for so long.

At least Luke and her mom, Jocelyn, were finally getting married. They were also planning to move in together in the next six months. This made Clary feel hopeful. For too long were they restraining their feelings partly to keep their secret past from her. No longer did they have to. They were free to feel, free to love, just like she and Jace were. Clary didn't want to think about the idea of Jace turning out to be her brother. I would've never stopped loving him. We would have been like Jocelyn and Luke separated by some invisible glass. Watching each other, waiting for the feelings to subside, to die.

Alec and Magnus were oddly different but somehow made things work. Magnus always had a colorful taste in clothing while Alec just had clothing. He was a lost cause when it came to style. There was no amount of Magic that could help change that picture. But they had everything else in common. Even Magnus battled alongside him in the smallest of battles now, keeping Alec safe the way he once did for Jace. Magnus was also lending a hand to Clary. She had a great amount of power and Magnus was teaching her how to center and focus her mind as the progression of her Sight returned. They also kept a journal of all the new runes Clary ever thought about. The first was the Alliance Rune, a rune so powerful it joined two worlds. Maybe someday this book will be just as powerful as the Gray Book. Clary sensed things would never be the same but also knew that things could only get better with Jace by her side and everyone she loved around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace said, closing what looked like an old book of Greek history. It was dark in the study, with the only light coming from the fireplace and the glowing moon above. Clary whirled around forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Oh…just how things are different now. I mean with me being a Shadowhunter, no longer in the dark but seeing what's hidden in the dark." Clary said almost to herself, playing with the Morgenstern ring around her neck.

"It was always there Clary now you know how to handle it." He said placing the book back in its space with other leather bound books.

"Or do I. I mean my training is coming along but…"

"But what?"

_Why don't you allow me to fight? What am I doing wrong? _she wanted to say but shook it off.

"I don't know I guess it's something I'm not use to yet, this life." Clary said remembering how good she was at just being Clary, not entirely a Shadowhunter.

"True you're a late starter." Jace said as he made his way slowly to the window where she sat, hands in his pocket. "But neither Alec nor Isabelle wants to train with you anymore. They think they're either forgetting how to fight or forgetting how to defend themselves. I don't know what it is but you have this ability to sense what the opponent's next move without even studying them."

"Painting." She simply answered.

"What?"

"When I fight it feels artistic to me, like my opponent is painting. Their movement, their posture it flows into some sort of rhythm like a paint brush and the person I'm up against paints the same picture as his or her mood."

"So I'm predictable?" he said with a side smile.

"No just your mood at the time." She said, "So you do think I'm ready then?"

"You have much to learn but you're well on you're way." He was now looking down at her. "Clary, don't think to much of it. You'll know when you're ready. Each Nephilim is propelled differently. Think of it as finding your own niche, finding a place you can claim and call your own. And once you have it you can control it. Until then I'll be there to guide you." He said sitting beside her, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "To protect you."

"I know you will. And I'll be there for you." _--If you let me._

She could see his golden eyes twinkle in the light of the small fire. When she looked into them it made her smile and forget all the dangers that came hand and hand with being a shadowhunter. He leaned over to kiss her when a loud crackling sound came out of the fireplace. They quickly turned their gaze to the place of the sound.

"Is that---?"

"A fire message." Jace said making his way over to the fireplace. A piece of withered paper lay folded on the floor. He hastily picked it up and read it with an expressionless face. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew it was some form of bad news before he even read it. He was right. He closed the parchment with a sigh crumpling it in his palm. He tensed knowing what he had to do.

"What did it say?"

"Where's your phone? I have to call Isabelle." Jace said looking around the room

"I'll get it. It's in my bag." Clary didn't want to repeat the question just yet. The look on Jace's face was somewhat isolated and set. Clary headed over to her messenger bag to retrieve her cell phone handing it to him. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

Jace didn't answer instead he called Isabelle's phone and swore under his breath when there was no answer on the other end. He tried again several times without leaving a message, pacing back and forth as if he was in search of a phone signal.

"They're at the movies she must have her phone off. " Clary said, half biting her fingers. Jace still ignored her and kept dialing as if the result would change. It never did.

"JACE!" Clary said abruptly, all the pressure building up in her from anticipation. Immediately, he stopped pacing and looked at her the phone laying idle in his hand.

"Please, would you tell me what is wrong?" Clary said.

"This doesn't concern you Clary, I'm sorry."

"Like hell it does. What's wrong what did the letter say."

Jace didn't answer right away instead he made a gesture as to reply and then closed his mouth again. He took a deep breath ready to explain to her what he clearly didn't want to.

"It was a letter sent from a Seelie Court watchmen near Central Park. He reported that some Ransec Demons are causing trouble west of the Seelie entrance." Jace said, half regretful half relieved.

"That's it? That's what you were all welled up about." She said. "The way you were acting I thought something happened to someone we knew, Isabelle or Simon---"

"That's not the point. The point is I'm the only…" He paused not wanting to say 'Shadowhunter.' "I'm the only one available to clean up this mess." Jace said, turning his back to her.

"You're the only one." She repeated circling around to look at him. "Then what am I?"

"Clary you don't understand." Jace said still not looking at her, checking the phone for a possible message or ring.

"What is it that I don't understand?" She said trying so hard to meet his gaze. "Like you said I'm developing well with my training, that Isabelle and Alec saw it in me as well---"

"Clary—" Jace said almost to himself, sounding tired from her explanation, as she went on to prove her case.

"I know how to hold the blades. I know where most of the points to attack are when--"

"CLARY" Jace shouted. Clary jumped clenching one hand to her chest. He hadn't yelled at her like this since the last time they were in Alicante when she made her surprise visit.

After a long pause Jace finally met her worried eyes and knitted brow. "You're still in training; the letter said there were twenty maybe thirty of them that surfaced. I wouldn't be able to fight at a hundred percent because I know you're not at a hundred percent yet. I can't put you and myself at risk like that." He said moving slowly towards her with outstretched hands.

Clary took a small step back at his approach. "How…how could you say that?

You make it sound as if you would be babysitting me. You of all people should know Jace Wayland, I will not wait at home wondering if you'll come back to me or not." She said with so much fire in her voice that it surprised even her. "Sorry no chance. You can try to protect me all you want but I have to crawl before I can walk and if you keep holding me back, like you seem to be doing right now, I'll never be able to do what I was born to do." She said making her way closer to him. "I can't sit back and watch from the side lines anymore. I'm the only one here at present that can help you and I will. There's nothing you can say or do to change that."

Jace didn't make eye contact with Clary through her whole reply. Instead he stood in the middle of the library staring at the fire with arms clenched by his side. Any tighter and Clary would have to ask Luke for another cell phone. She could see from the light that touched his cheeks that his jaws were closed tightly with strain. He didn't want to hear the truth but he knew she was right. He breathed in and out again this time shaking off the weight that was on his chest.

"Fine, gear up. But if anything happens to you I…" He said.

"Nothing will happen to me. Trust that you trained me well, that I'm smart enough to make the right decisions." Clary said placing a hand on his upper arm. Jace saw something in Clary's eyes that was final about her decision. He knew she would have wanted to go immediately that's why he tried so tirelessly to get through to Isabelle.

"All right let's go. I'll meet you by the weapons room" He said.

With a smile Clary turned and left the library to her room to prepare for battle. Jace didn't make a move after her instead he tried one more time with the phone and placed it in his back pocket.

***

Clary was bracing the wall outside the weapons room, stele in hand tracing swirl patterns in the air. Her hair was pulled back, a few strands straggling loosely on her face. She thought it would be better if there weren't any thing blocking her vision in battle. She was dressed in the same Shadowhunter gear Luke's sister, Amatis, gave her. It was the least she could offer Clary after all the wrongs she righted while in Alicante and Amatis thought it would serve her well as it once did for her. At least someone believed in her, Clary thought, still remembering the look Jace gave to her in the library. She knew he was doing all this to protect her, but it was up to her to make her own decision on this matter, not him. What would all the training have been for? What would all the reading and runes now sprawled across her arms and neck been for if he didn't let her try, if he didn't believe in her. Jace entered the hallway from his room now dressed for battle. As he approached her, Clary thought he was something out of a movie, in slow motion. His hair shimmered as he passed escaping light from open doors down the hall. And he had the look of a warrior set for battle on his face. Clary straightened at his approach, feeling like a soldier who needed to give her lieutenant a salute, but didn't.

"What was taking so long?" She said not trying to sound to eager.

"Just taking some last minute precautions." He said opening the door.

"Oh…" Clary said entering the room after him.

Jace went straight to the far wall and handed Clary a few seraph blades and a couple of daggers, which she equipped to her belt.

"You'll need to name them." Jace said

"I already did." She said making a mental note to herself.

Jace looked at her with a sigh as if he was going to say something else.

"I'll be fine just think of me as an extension of your arm." She said half reading his face half reassuring him.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Jace said blatantly turning back to the wall retrieving some weapons of his own and a sensor. Clary felt a jolt in her heart. She couldn't believe how cold his words sound.

"You ready? Let's go." He said equipping his weapons without waiting for an answer from her.

Clary didn't wait for him instead she strode off angrily ahead around the institute where she had made her first portal that took her and Luke to Alicante. Jace, not surprisingly kept stride beside her. He gave her the directions to Central Park west and then they were off spinning through time and space.

Clary landed hard rolling to her hands and knees. Jace was already up outreaching a hand to her. She took it without looking into his eyes. They were near the old bridge. The only light came from the moon and dim park lamps. There was no one out tonight. Jace wondered if it was because of the cold autumn breeze or just the eerie feeling the park gave off this time of night. But he knew better. He pulled out the sensor searching for any abnormal readings in the air. "The fey watchmen said they were spotted around Belvedere Castle."

"Clary" Jace turned to look at her. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want her there. He always wanted Clary. "…be careful. Please."

"I will." She said searching his eyes reassuraning him. They started moving across the ruff grass, Clary a small step behind Jace. As they were about to tread westward, the sensor gave an automatic beep. "Let's hope, damn it---." he said looking around. "Clary your blades, now," he said pulling out his seraph blades, as Clary did the same. Sensing the demons before they appeared he named them quickly. _Orifiel. Sachael._ They blazed high resembling the strength of their owner. With a cold patience Clary followed his gaze. It was as if the demons appeared out of thin air. They were suddenly surrounded by a group of humans or what looked like humans dressed in dark motorbike clothing. It was too dark to tell. Clary could barely make out their faces in the dim light. Their eyes glowed with anticipation and thirst, thirst for the kill. She could hear Jace whisper something to her "Your weapons…now." She quickly snapped out of her reverie and did what she was told. There were too many to count.

"_Hael. Zuriel._" She said and the seraph blades ignited as quick as scratched matches.

"Looks like we found what's been stinking up central park." Jace announced, "What do you demons bathe in your own filth. But then again you don't bathe at all." Something told him the demons finding them first wasn't by accident just from the way the sensor didn't read clearly.

The clan of Ransec demons didn't make a move or make a sound. They kept their concentrated glare on Clary and Jace, with the look of animals ready to pounce. Jace literally had Clary's back as their gaze swept the circle of demons. Two of the demons made a gesture as to part while something made its way from behind them.

"Well, well, well…looks like we hit the jackpot children. I was expecting Valentines son, excuse me adopted son, but I wasn't expecting his daughter as well. How convenient." The demon was slender Clary could tell it was a woman, even though the voice she heard was menacing and evil, but somehow sweet. As she came into the glow of the four burning seraph blades her feature became more prominent. Her hair was dull brunette with eyes that were a dusty black against the present illumination, her body hidden under a long leather coat.

"What is your motive demon—"

"Silence Jace Wayland." The ransec demon said. " You will speak when I say speak. Or that tongue of yours shall be cut clean." She said continuing her rant "Now where was I…ah yes, word around the Infernal Worlds is your father summoned our kind just to kill our kind, to dispose of them however he saw fit. Is it true?" She said moving closer to Clary. "Is it true you killed your father, that whom commanded a slue of demons to do his every bidding?"

"Who wants to know?" Clary said deliberately interrupting something Jace was about to say.

"Pardon my manners, if demons are said to have manners." Clary could here sneering giggles from all around them. "My name is Morgan, half Greater demon half Ransec demon, shape shifters if you will. I am the leader of this host and you, you two are my prize."

"Your prize?" Jace said with a laugh. Clary remembered he wasn't good at obeying rules. " Didn't anyone tell you not to drink the sewer water, demon, its causes hallucination on grand levels. Apparently someone had one too many shots of it." Jace said.

"So it is true slick tongue, handsome, very rude." Morgan hissed studying Jace's features through the light of his seraph blade, moving closer toward them, "All the qualities Valentine possessed and then some. It shall be a pleasure killing you both, the girl who aligned Shadowhunter and Downworlder and the boy who was raised by a monster and lived. You see a feat like that wouldn't be good for us demons to pass up. I shall be known as the demon that killed Valentine's treasures. The same experiments that foiled his plans."

_What._ Something hit Clary, demons coming after them because of her father? How long? How many will keep trying, keep coming for their revenge. What a nice mess Valentine left for them to clean up.

"Sorry to break it to you sister but that plan is a little flawed." Jace said slightly tightening his grip on the blades. He knew what he was about to say was going to hit a cord, somewhere in this tight circle. Clary knew that he was edging the demon on.

"How's that Jace Wayland?"

"Well for one thing, we were never his treasures to begin with. Second, the only thing planned on dying tonight is you." Jace said pointing a seraph blade towards where Morgan stood. She stared bewildered and replied with a laugh that slowly went higher with disbelief. Her followers were quick to mimic their leaders reply. As abruptly as it started the laughter stopped. "I have little patience and no more time to waist on this petty quarrel." And with a gesture as if she was holding a gun upwards to start a race signaled for her followers to attack, all the while displaying a gloating smile across her face.

"Clary, go…"Clary felt Jace tense immediately, and looked around to see the circle of ransec demons closing in on them. Remembering her training, she inhaled deeply, planting her feet in the ground and was off swinging as two medium built demons were on the quick approach towards her. With a quick movement of her elbow stabbed towards the closest demon and withdrew the blades spinning around to catch one in mid air, disposing of them both. Clary made a quick glance in Jace's direction and saw four maybe six demons lay around him convulsing and melting away into nothingness. In a way she felt good, and made this a competition. _I can top that._ She thought trying to prove to herself and to Jace that she belonged here as much as he did. She flung a dagger at a rushing demon that connected with it like a bullseye.

Jace was trying to get through the onslaught of demons that reared up from every side of them. None were able to touch him. His seraph blades were moving at incredible speeds in circular movements finishing any demon they came in contact with. He was welled up with fury and determination. His aim was to get to the greater demon. The faster he killed her the quicker the rest would back off, or possibly dissolve. Morgan who was surprised at his speed, discreetly edged away from the battle. Jace was able to make a quick glance in Clary's direction where he saw a demon rearing its way towards her. He quickly took a _chakram_ from his belt spinning it around with precision and letting it go with perfect aim that would make even Hodge proud. The _chakram_ connected with the ransec demon that was now headless. Clary looked back in time to see the demon fall and melt away. She turned her gaze to Jace who met her eyes and then quickly let them go. An opening. It took only this mild distraction, for Morgan, who was now behind Jace, to clamp her mouth into his shoulder. Jace screamed, either from surprise or disbelief not because of searing pain from the poison that was injecting itself slowly into his system. He knew it was only he and Clary and he had to end this fight quickly.

"Jace---" Clary said with a gasp, seeing what happened disposed hastily at the closest ransec demon. She started to run towards him, when she was met by six or eight demons. Morgan eyed her approach with amusement all the while keeping her hold on Jace's shoulder, and then she let him go, blood dripping wildly from her mouth. She signaled for the demons around her to continue the attack, as she backed away to give them space, licking her lips in satisfaction. They now covered Jace, who had fallen to his knees in pain. It was no longer a competition but a rescue mission.

Clary swung with blind fury at the oncoming demons. She could feel the runes of strength, aim, and speed blaze against her skin. She cleared the rush of demons in a matter of seconds and was now inches away from Jace clearing the tent of ransec demons that covered him, as well as the ones coming towards her. Disposing the demons around them, Clary was able to finally exhale. She was surprised at how quickly she was at his side. Through his pain, Jace gave her a look as if he was thinking the same thing. Morgan had raised a hand to hold off the attack allowing her to see the state of Jace and Clary's health. Clary made a quick glance where Jace was kneeling on the ground holding the spot where the greater demon bit him. "Jace are you all right?" She said breathless, now staring out across the field of demons that weld up around them. They were still a great number of them. She braced the side of her leg against him as a sort of reassurance that she was beside him. Jace was clutching his shoulder where Morgan punctured it with her rows of razor sharp teeth. "I'm fine…" He said half out of breath, knees planted in the ground.

"Nice show Shadowhunters you killed half of my children. But I would risk it again for a taste of your flesh and blood." She said licking Jace's blood off her sprawled fingers. Clary didn't feel defeated. She wanted to take Morgan's head off for what she did to him. It was a new kind of welled up fury with revenge at the center.

"I applaud you both for staying alive this long. It's a shame the fun is almost over." Morgan said clapping lazily making her way towards where Clary stood guarding Jace with her life. Clary could sense that something was wrong with him. He was gasping for air more persistently now. From her leg that rested against his side she could feel that he was burning up. She moved in front of him blocking him entirely from Morgan's approach. "Jace…you don't feel fine." Clary whispered, not taking an eye off Morgan. "I have to get you out of here."

"Awe is your poor shadowhunter in pain, what a pity. The poison of a ransec is unlike your natural demon. But when it is fused with that of a greater more powerful demon, you don't stand a chance. Our noxi is one of the highest." Morgan said all the while moving closer.

"Shut up." Clary started to feel the rage and pain build up inside her. Her vision became a little blurred and realized with rage came her tears of rage. All she saw was Morgan, all she wanted was to end this and tend to Jace. She knew she had to do something and do something quick. Jace began to slump over more, crouching himself toward the ground gasping in pain. He was slightly shivering, sweat turning his hair a darker blond, and his skin became exceedingly pale.

"What's this? We've made her angry. And poor Jace Wayland. I'm surprised you're still whimpering. Others would have been lifeless by now. A shame. Allow me to put you out of your misery."

"No" Clary made a running start toward the greater demon. Morgan outstretched a clutched fist in her direction. In the same instance, Clary felt some invisible force push and lift her abruptly through the air, seraph blades slipping from her grasp. She landed on the nearest bark, her hands at her throat, clawing at the invisible hands around her neck.

"Silly girl, they don't call me great for nothing." Morgan was now standing in front of Jace's crumpling body. "Now about that tongue. Better yet I'll take the whole head."

"Any last words." She said bending to meet Jace.

Clary wasn't sure but she heard Jace say something that caused the greater demon to laugh with a kick to his midsection.

The kick sent Jace on his side. He could here his pulse accelerate alarmingly. He felt the trees and floor swaying under him. His vision was more blurred now and all he could make out was ground from sky, thanks to the bright glow from the full moon. He couldn't even move to dispatch a seraph blade from his belt without adding to the pain.

"No…" Clary said hoarsely.

"Good bye Jace Wayland I thought this would've been more of a challenge. You disappoint me." With that Morgan raised a hand slowly to complete the final blow.

"Coward…" Clary said, through the constricting grip.

"What was that love?" Morgan said, raising her head and turning it mechanically towards Clary.

"You're a coward. Killing a shadowhunter on his knees, attacking him from behind. You're nothing but a coward. Face me." Clary could feel herself becoming lightheaded. She was using up the last breaths of oxygen to get Morgan's attention.

"Clary no---" Jace said in his crouch, coughing up little spats of blood.

"Face me I'm more of a challenge. After all this is what you want isn't it. FACE ME." Clary shouted angrily as a last plea to save her Jace.

Morgan stared at her for a moment.

"My pleasure. You can watch me kill her and add to your pain." She said looking down at Jace. She raised an outstretched hand in Clary's direction and she fell to the ground clutching her throat, gasping for air.

Jace couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. He heard Clary's cries and tried tirelessly to move but the poison paralyzed him. He new he had to try, Clary needed him, he needed her. But every movement he tried to make was met by more crippling pain like a thousand sharp barbs piercing his skin.

Clary didn't have time to stand up fully. Morgan was now in front of her with a hand around her neck, closing tighter with every breath she tried to take. And then she flung her like a pebble through the air. Clary's back hit the same bark she was just pinned against with bone crushing force. She fell flat, coughing up blood. Clary inhaled deeply ignoring the consuming pain and throbbing headache that threatened to take over her. She tried to get to her feet as Morgan laughed sinisterly. "Do I meet your expectations. Funny, you don't meet mine." Clary couldn't help but feel like she was playing with her food.

She attacked again with a boot to Clary's side sending her back down. Clary rolled over on her back gasping, the pain taking over completely. She saw the sky, it's deep blue valor looking back at her as the stars twinkled undisturbed, unhindered by the mêlée below. _No…I have to end this. Jace…he needs me._ Focusing what little energy she had, Clary made another attempt to stand getting to her hands and knees her right hand holding her midsection.

"Foolish girl. You think you can face me, face my power, you're no match for me. I was dumb to think he was, and I must be stupid to think you are." Morgan bent down slowly, grabbing Clary's face, fingers indented in her cheeks to make sure she was looking at her when she finished her off.

"Again, my pitiful shadowhunter." She whispered evilly. Clary paused and gave the demon a bloody smirk through her pain. "Any last words?"

"Yeah…" she said breathless.

"And what is that?"

"_Iofiel._" Apparently Clary wasn't clutching her side but the hilt of the last seraph blade she had in her belt. She charged the blade straight hitting the demon center and true. Clary was now staring at the demon whose smile was now replaced with a look of surprise and disbelief.

"Bitch." Clary spat pushing the seraph blade more deeply while Morgan started to bleed ichor through her mouth. Clary was sure not to loose the blade. As she made her way off her knees, Morgan followed stride either to ease the pain or lighten the blow, her hands trembling around the blade that was welled in her mid section. With a hand still clutched tightly on the hilt, Clary quickly reach for another dagger, this time she plunged it in the hollow of Morgan's neck. Turning it with a quick twist of her wrist, she left it encased in the demons throat. Morgan had little time to scream and was staring at Clary in disbelief.

"Don't you ever touch my boyfriend." She said kicking the demon to the ground removing the seraph blade.

Morgan began to convulse immediately, with a gargled scream. She melted away slowly by flesh and then by bone into the mudded earth. Clary looked up around her as the other demons followed the same suit.

Some held their heads as they melted away, while others screamed in disbelief and anger, their sounds pained and just as bad as scraped chalkboards. Glancing quickly around to make sure they were all gone, Clary breathed in disregarding the pain in her side and her face.

"Jace." She said limping as quickly as she could towards where he lay shivering. She sank down beside him raising his head, tears welling up in her eyes, as she rubbed the curls from out of his face.

"I'm sorry…Clary," Jace said without a sound, shivering more fierce this time.

"Sorry for what." She said sniffling. At that same moment Clary could hear approaching foot steps in the distance.

"Clary." Isabelle said running up the path, Simon by her side. In an instant, they were hovering over them, Isabelle slightly out of breath.

"We got the message…came as quickly as we could."

Clary didn't reply or answer. She kept her gaze on Jace who said, "I always believed---." He said with a cough.

"Jace no....don't talk… Isabelle your stele." Clary said outstretching an arm without turning to her.

"Clary we need to get him to the infirmary."

"It's to late, I can smell the demon blood overpowering his own." Simon finally said, holding the back of his hand to his nose.

"Don't talk like that---" Isabelle said turning to Simon

"Isabelle your stele NOW. Please" Clary pleaded.

Isabelle handed her stele to Clary, with some uncertainty. Clary ripped Jace's shirt open hastily. Dark purple bruised splotches lay cast over his chest. The effect of the demon poison was spreading. She gave a quick gasp and went to work with a healing rune gently as she could closest to his heart. She closed her eyes as she worked letting the _Iratze_ flow through her fingers as she once did with the fearless rune.

"What are you doing Clary? You're doing the _Iratze_ wrong." Isabelle yanked forward to take her stele when Simon's hand moved around her waist holding her in place. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Simon let go of me."

"Wait Isabelle let her finish." Simon said glancing from Isabelle to Clary.

Clary was now finished making the healing rune or what looked like the healing rune. She stared at it as it slowly illuminated itself on Jace's chest. Jace was now lifeless his eyes empty looking at Clary but not looking at Clary.

"Jace." She said looking into his eye. She started to shake at him now pounding mildly on his chest. "Jace, wake up. Please." She said through teary eyes.

"What have you done Clary. Why didn't you draw the _Iratze_? Why didn't you? It would've given us enough time to take him back to the institute. Let me go Simon please let---." Isabelle could feel her feet buckle in Simons grasp from weakness

"If we were here a little sooner." She mumbled in Simon's chest, with a starting sob.

Clary stopped pounding on Jace's chest now and laid on it. Hearing his heart beat fade into the soft darkness. "Jace no" She whispered as tear streamed from her face onto his chest. "Not again, I can't lose you again." The Iratze Clary drew was almost gone. When she felt a hand touch the small of her back. "No," she said, thinking it was either Simon or Isabelle coming to comfort her.

"It'll take more than that."

Clary turned quickly to the familiar voice the pain in her body leaving and becoming less important. "Jace" she whispered, breathing fast with relief. "You're ok."

"Of course why wouldn't I be." Jace said groggily rearing his head up off the ground in slight pain.

"Isabelle look." Simon said looking down at her face in his chest.

"No…" Isabelle said stubbornly

"He's all right." Simon said.

Isabelle looked at where Jace was staring at Clary.

"Jace " she said making her way towards them. She got down on her knees to look at him. He was making his way into a sitting position now, with their help.

"Hey Izzy, about time you got here. You missed all the fun." He said.

***

Jace was still a little weak from the remaining poison that was burning it way slowly out his body. Clary's power did indeed amplify the healing rune that saved his life. It worked by warding off the demon blood out of his system but not all at once. Simon had a hand around his shoulder helping him towards the infirmary.

"I'm fine take me to my room."

"What am I your Renfield?" Simon said.

"As much as that sounds tempting, vampire, to have you as my servant, I'll pass." Jace said removing his hand from around Simon's neck to prove he was fine. "I'd rather eat food from the fey than be your Dracula."

"Sounds fine to me." Simon said to Isabelle.

"I'm fine. Where's Clary?" Jace leaned against the wall dizzily.

"She said she was going to change." Isabelle said. "And you still need healing herbs to get you back to normal.

"Come on." Simon said helping him up off the wall again.

Clary had just finished taking a shower washing off all the demon ichor and smell from out of her hair. Slipping a towel around her, she looked in the bathroom mirror not recognizing herself at first. _This is me this is my new life._ She thought. She came into her room where her gear lay sprawled across the bed. She was so eager earlier to put it on and now had been so eager to take it off. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans and an olive v-neck sweater, something that felt more like her and less of a warrior. She knew she should be next to Jace but felt like to confront him was to believe he was right along. If he weren't worrying about her, he would've never gotten attacked. All she wanted was for him to believe in her. Now she wasn't so sure she believed in herself. Clary moved towards her wooden dresser where the metal chain lay crumpled around the Morgenstern ring, debating whether or not she should put it on. It was a symbol of her Shadowhunter life that she didn't need as a reminder at the moment.

Simon was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary; hands folded across his chest looking tired and drained. Clary thought he looked more human than vampire. She even thought he looked a little older, no longer frozen in time but somehow adapting to his new life.

"Simon you can sleep in an extra room if you like. I'm sure the Lightwoods wouldn't mind." Clary said approaching him.

"What…oh" He said looking around then at Clary half shaken out of the silence. "No I'm fine it is pretty late. But I have enough energy to make it home. Vampires shouldn't be tired. But somehow I am."

Clary gave a wavering smile as she looked at him, somewhat off into space.

"You've been through a lot tonight haven't you?" he said.

"It wasn't the usual Friday night fight." Clary said with a sigh bracing the wall beside him. "How is he?" Clary asked even though she already knew the answer.

"He's fine, as fine as Jace could be. How are you doing?"

"Me…I don't know who I am anymore Simon." She said looking down at her hand "You didn't see me. I was a completely different person out there tonight. When he got hurt, I lost myself I forgot who I was."

"Of course all you saw was fury, someone you loved got hurt. And you fought with a Greater demon, nonetheless."

"Trust me it's not as grandiose as it sounds."

"If anything tonight proved what's in your blood, Clary," Simon said, rising off the wall to stare down at her. "You're feeling how I once felt about you being a Shadowhunter, that this world is too destructive too dangerous. You proved everyone wrong in Alicante and you did it again tonight. Never doubt what you can do."

"I know Simon…" Clary knew it was more than doubt. She thought of how Shadowhunters walked beside death everyday, their bravery a shield keeping them alive. Her bravery was one with her emotions. But emotions aren't supposed to show itself in battle. It is nothing but a distraction, one she thought she clearly was.

"Well I better go, tell Izzy I'll talk to her later."

"You can tell me yourself." Isabelle said, coming out of the infirmary. "He doesn't want to be in there. I gave him a mild sleeping herb to calm him down, you'll have better luck with that."

"Thanks Isabelle" Clary said.

"No. Clary I…I should have more faith in you. Of course you would have Jace's best interest at heart, I should've known better than to believe that you wouldn't."

"It's ok. I understand." Clary's mind flashed to the time Jace was lying motionless near Lake Lynn, from a final blow by the Mortal Sword. She quickly shook the memory off. "Seeing him lying there opened old wounds for us."

"Jace has more lives than a cat. Maybe secretly he's a warlock?" Simon said, to himself.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the door." Isabelle smiled grabbing Simon's arm.

"Good night Clar." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Simon." She said closing her eyes from his cool touch. It somehow assured her that everything was going to be all right. Clary watched as they made there way down the hall towards the elevator, where church stood guard for arriving visitors. She could only wonder how boring that job must be. At least it was worth the reward. She made her way into the room. Jace lay sleeping on the white cot. His hands were laid over the white sheet that was pulled halfway up his chest. _I guess Isabelle gave him a double dose._ She thought, looking at how peaceful he was sleeping. She sat down in a chair that was beside the bed, taking his limp hand slowly in hers. She looked at his thin fingers, hard to believe these hands killed so many demons and closed both her hands around them.

"Hi." She said in a whisper. After a long pause she continued, "I don't know why I feel this way, you're here and you're ok now. I can't take that feeling; the feeling of loosing you. Y-You almost died tonight and it was my fault. You wouldn't be here like this if you didn't need to worry about me all the time. I should've---." Clary didn't no what to say.

_What's happening to me?_ Jace had once said to her. It reminded her of the same instance when Alec was attacked by a Greater demon. It was clear to her that she was a distraction then too. Her being around Jace in battle was anything but good. But when she was fighting with him it felt natural as breathing.

The hand she was holding opened up slowly to touch her cheeks. Clary opened her eye and saw Jace staring at her.

"What's wrong with me?" Jace said, half raising himself up.

"Jace, rest please." Clary said now standing up to put a hand on his chest, holding him down gently.

"Clary." He signaled a gesture for her to lie beside him as he scooted over. She turned slowly to sit on the bed, not wanting to hurt him or awaken any sleeping pain. Clary lay outstretched on the bed next to Jace who was adjusting his weight slowly. He kept a hand behind her head and pulled her closer against his warmth.

"I'm the fool, not you. I knew you were ready--"

"But I--"

"Let me finish" he said raising his free arm tiredly.

"Clary all I want to do is protect you. It was stupid of me to believe that you wouldn't want to be there to protect me too. I should have showed you more confidence. I admit I'm selfish, too over protective. When you came into my life everything changed. I had no plans for the future. We breathe, sleep and eat this life. And because of that we don't live long enough." He paused lifting himself slowly onto his elbow, his curls dropping to eye level. "Clary, I want nothing more than to grow old, with you. My need for protecting you, our future was part of the reason I acted the way I did.

"When you killed that greater demon I didn't look at you as Clary, I looked at you as a Shadowhunter, as I should. I should be working beside you, not sheltering you. I planted the seed of doubt in you today, and for that...I am sorry. I realized now that the time I spend with you is worth more than the ones without you."

Clary didn't know what to say. The tears that were threatening to come out streamed slowly down her face onto his pillowed hand.

"I need you Clary, by my side always." He said squinting as if trying to decipher her face. He raised her chin, so that her eyes met his.

"I almost lost you...again. You don't know what that did to me," She said.

"I do."

And with that Jace lowered his head to kiss her, Clary moved her arm slowly around him. She could feel the pulse of his kiss, steady, lost and forgiving against hers. His lips were as soft as his touch. Clary gave a shudder with every breath that was released as Jace's lower lip trembled slightly with anticipation. There was no rush, she wanted to take in every minute every moment she had with him, wrapped in each other's arms. As she searched the hollow of his back Jace couldn't help but follow the same motion. He slowly lowered his weight off his elbows on to her covering her with his hard chest. She was now comfortably pinned between him and the bed, both her palms grasping searching for something to hold. He made a slight moan as she dug her nails a little deeper into his back. She didn't want to let him go, not now not ever. Nothing could separate them or come between what they had, what they were building together. Only time would tell what happened next. This moment was theirs. Nothing else mattered Jace knew it could only get better. He had Clary, her love.

They didn't know, that they would become the greatest pair of Shadowhunters that graced the streets of New York sluing demon after demon that sought them out. They didn't know that eight years from the very day, they would be married and have their first child, a boy, with eyes that glowed emerald like the mother and hair of gold like the father. All they knew was they needed each other, for their love was only strongest when her heart was next to his.

"I love you Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale," Clary whispered with a little smile looking into his eyes.

"And I you, Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern-Fray. My heart belongs to you eternally."


End file.
